Oh, The Joys Of High School
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: Just another Avatar High story... Relationships, breakup, mean teachers, killer sssignments... It's just another day at Avatar High!
1. Chapter 1: Katara

I don't own Avatar or anything else you might recognize!

* * *

Avatar High

Katara Aguani rolled over in her bed and glared daggers at her buzzing alarm clock. It was the first day at Avatar High, and she _really _didn't want to be late. She threw on a pair of designer jeans, an Aropostalè t-shirt, grabbed her messenger bag and her purse, and ran through her bedroom door. She glanced one last time at her blinking clock, which read 5:45.

"Sokka," she whispered through her brother's door. She was greeted with snores in response. Katara cracked open the door. "Sokka!" she said a little bit louder.

"Whaa-" he said groggily. "Katara, what are you doing?"

"I'm off to practice," she said matter-of-factly. "You have to get up soon if you want to take a shower, so I thought I'd give you a head start." She smiled sweetly. Sokka groaned in response, rolled over and put the pillow over his head.

"Whatever, sleepyhead," Katara said. She jogged down the steps, grabbed a Dasani water bottle from the fridge and a Clif Bar, and headed out the door. The fourteen-year old leaned against the family's blue Geo Pryzim, and waited for her ride.

"Hey Katara," a slim girl with striking white hair was behind the wheel of a white Mustang. "Hop in."

"Thanks Yue," Katara said, meaning every word. "If it wasn't for you, I'd have to walk to school."

"Either that or you could quit the team," Yue said in friendly banter. She avoided a punch from Katara and grinned.

"Like I'd ever quit the Water Whips," Katara grinned back at her best friend. "We're the best swim team in the four nations!"

"Well we'd better hurry it up or we won't be _on _the team," Yue sped up. "Even though my dad's the head coach, he still won't tolerate us being late."

They rode in silence for a few minutes. Then Katara thought of something.

"I haven't seen you since summer swim team," she said. "Are you still dating Hahn?" She named a boy on their team. Katara didn't like him at all, being as he was a selfish, arrogant jerk, but as long as he didn't hurt Yue she was fine with their relationship.

"Yes," she said, a little less then happily. "We went on a date last weekend."

"And how'd it go," Katara probed for details.

"I can't STAND him!" Yue burst out suddenly.

"Then why don't you break up with him?" Katara asked. "I've seen you dump plenty of other guys."

"Because my father won't let me."

"What?!"

"He says Hahn is one of our most valuable swimmers, and if he gets 'sudden emotional stress' it could affect his season, in turn affecting the whole team."

"That's crazy," Katara felt bad for her mild-mannered best friend. Yue made the right turn into the school's parking lot, and the two girls headed for the indoor pool.

Thanks for reading, I promise it'll get a LOT better as it goes on!


	2. Chapter 2: Sokka

**Sorry it's been so long, but here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Sokka**

Sokka woke up for the second time, but this was because of his dad. Hakoda had slammed the front door, which caused Sokka (a very light sleeper) to groan and open his eyes. He then looked at his alarm clock, who's blinking digital numbers read **6:45.**

"Dang..." he grumbled, quickly putting on a clean pair of jeans and a blue concert T-shirt he pulled out of his dresser. "Why does school have to start at seven..." He ran a comb through his slightly long brown hair, slipped his feet into a pair of black skater shoes, put on a sharktooth necklace and ran down the steps two at a time. He met Hakoda in the kitchen, where he was reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad," he greeted his father sleepily as he grabbed a cereal bar and a bottle of juice for breakfast. After all, it is the most important meal of the day. "How was work?"

Hakoda worked the night shift at a company that made boats. It paid fairly well, but Hakoda usually slept most of the day so he wasn't around much.

"Fine..." Hakoda yawned at stood up. "Have a nice first day of school, son." He then headed upstairs, and Sokka ran outside, just as he heard a car horn honk.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review. Sorry if it was a bit short. Zuko is next!**

**(And for all you Harry Potter fans out there, could you check out my story 'If It Went Differently'? Thanks.)**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


End file.
